


The One Where Thor Bangs A Unicorn (AKA Loki)

by Vee017



Series: Thor Bangs Loki as... [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Intersex Loki, M/M, Unicorn!Loki, Unicorn!Loki/Thor, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am not the one in the family with a horse fetish!” Thor snapped.</p><p>“I’m a unicorn, there’s a difference-“</p><p>“Not by much.”</p><p>“-and apparently, the fetish runs in the family.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Thor Bangs A Unicorn (AKA Loki)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokincest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/gifts).



> Written for Lokincest's birthday! Happy Birthday!

Thor shifted uncomfortably and barely resisted a growl as they continued riding through the forest. He was embarrassed, humiliated, and why in the thrice damned Hels could Loki not have conjured him a saddle?

 

“Could you not have conjured a saddle?”

 

“What’s wrong, brother? Not enjoying yourself?”

 

The growl that had been threatening slipped out and into the air around them.

 

No. He was decidedly _not_ enjoying himself.

 

If only Mjolnir had not deemed him unworthy, he would have Loki in one hand and be flying with her clenched in the other. But instead, here he was a top his… _unicorn_ of a brother.

 

A unicorn.

 

Of all things.

 

His pelt insufferably soft, his mane like silk.

 

And he could feel every Norn damned trot as he kept sliding over Loki’s back.

 

His cock was rock hard. _That_ was the problem.

 

It was all the movement. _Loki’s damned rocking_ , he told himself; because honestly, _Thor_ wasn’t the horse pervert of the family.

 

He still remembered that day in his youth when he accidentally came upon Loki grinding his quim onto Svadilfari’s back. He had backed away quickly and pretended nothing had happened. But a week later, he hadn’t been surprised when Loki announced his pregnancy in front of the entire court; their mother ecstatic at the thought of her first grandchild, their father mildly horrified, yet thoughtful. Eleven months later Loki birthed Sleipnir. Eight legs and all. And to this day – his grandfather’s greatest war horse. Well, as long as his nephew was happy, he supposed.

 

“Is there something wrong, Thor?”

 

“No.”

 

“You’re sure? You seem upset?”

 

“Be silent, Loki.”

 

“I _can_ feel your dick you know. It is my back it’s currently pressed against after all.”

 

“Loki-“

 

“I’m flattered.”

 

“-do not-“

 

“It’s good to know I’m not the only one.”

 

“I am _not_ the one in the family with a horse fetish!” Thor snapped.

 

“I’m a unicorn, there’s a difference-“

 

“Not by much.”

 

“-and apparently, the fetish runs in the family.” If Loki had an aesir mouth, Thor knew he’d be grinning at him, eyes sparkling with laughter. Thankfully he could do neither.

 

“I’m sorry ‘runs in the family’? You who, keeps denying our brotherhood?” said Thor.

 

“Well, any case that makes you look like a pervert makes me willing to take back my denial.”

 

“You are something else.”

 

“I mean the incest is perverted enough, but that you find me appealing in the form of a beast? Splendid.”

 

“Stop talking.”

 

“Would it make you feel better to rut all over my back? Spend your seed all over my coat? Mark me up like this? Though we are approaching a village whatever would they think of their perfect, golden Prince?”

 

“I will not fuck you like this.”

 

“Remember that time I turned into a goat?”

 

“We are NOT talking about that! We are NEVER talking about that.” Thor shuddered as the much repressed memory once again flared up in his mind. He would repress it deeper later, so he could forget slamming into his brother’s tight ass one minute then hearing the wretch bleat at him in pleasure the next. Loki thought it was hilarious. Thor did not.

 

“The look on your face-“

 

“We’re not talking about it!”

 

“ _Fine._ But it was funny.”

 

Thor thought he heard something mumbled under Loki’s breath, it sounded an awful lot like _goat fucker,_ which he chose to ignore. How was it that their fighting only made the pain in his groin all the worse? Why did it have to be like that between them, Loki would run his mouth and Thor would want nothing more than to fill it with his cock. Force Loki to take the whole length down his throat, make him choke as he took his pleasure.

 

Then he’d take it from his cunt and ass after that. Fill every one of his holes with seed.

 

“You’re in quite the mood, you know,” said Loki stopping his trot.

 

“I’ve been hard for near an hour.”

 

Loki laughed. “Oh, I know.”

 

“A saddle would have prevented this!”

 

“Oh I doubt it, you’d be in the same state you are now only I wouldn’t be able to feel it. Be honest Thor, this is _me_ you’re riding. It doesn’t matter what shape I’m in,” said Loki. “And if you want to fuck me like this, I’m utterly fine with it. More than fine. Do you want to dismount and see how wet I am? Mount me properly, brother?”

 

“Loki,” Thor groaned, his hands clenching Loki’s mane. His hips ground his cock into Loki’s back unconsciously.

 

“You do, don’t you?”

 

“Return to your natural shape. Let me fuck you.”

 

“No. If you want me you do it like this. You keep telling me how much you love me, so prove it.”

 

“By fucking you as a horse?” His cock was throbbing.

 

“A _unicorn_ , Thor. I am a unicorn.”

 

Thor grit his teeth and carefully slid off Loki’s back. “Fuck it.”

 

“Fuck _me_.”

 

“Kneel down for the Norn’s sake.”

 

He ignored Loki’s cackling as his younger brother did as he was told, his rump lining up nicely to Thor’s pelvis as he made his way to stand behind him. His cock was going to burst, he didn’t care as long as he could rut something.

 

And Loki hadn’t been kidding. His folds were glistening, the pure white hair around it was damp with his slick.

 

“Why are you always a mare?”

 

“Really? You’re complaining right now?”

 

“It’s not a complaint, I just don’t see why you don’t keep both your cock and cunt like you normally have. Why choose only one when you’re an animal?”

 

“Really not the time, Thor.”

 

Thor rolled his eyes and unfastened his pants.

 

 _I can’t believe I’m doing this_. He thought. _This is likely why Mjolnir has forsaken me._

“You need to keep talking to me.”

 

“Oh, please. You’ve been hard this entire time.”

 

“There was friction!”

 

“Not enough to cause _that_.” Loki turned his great head and eyed Thor’s cock. It stood angrily red and defiant in the face of Thor’s denial. The fat head wet with pre-spend and continuously oozing.

 

“Shut up, Loki.”

 

Loki’s reply was cut off by a gasp as Thor shoved four fingers into his quim. He pumped them in and out at a harsh pace, turning his hand so that his thumb could brush his brother’s large clit at random. Loki was different like this, of course he was, he was a fucking unicorn of all damned things. But his quim was much larger than when he was normal shaped. Thor’s cock was large, but not as large as Svadilfari’s likely was. A fact that still pissed Thor off. Would Loki even feel his cock?

 

Growling, Thor withdrew his fingers, shoved Loki’s tail to the side and slammed into him. His cunt was looser than he was used to. Their difference in size made Thor feel like he was fucking into a Loki if he’d been born a fully grown Jotun, rather than a runt with the tightest pussy Thor had ever fucked. It was frustrating.

 

“Can you even feel this?”

 

“It’s…different. Not like I imagined.”

 

“Then make your cunt tighter.”

 

“Where’s the realism in that?”

 

Thor growled and thrust harder. He fisted Loki’s tail, as Loki’s juices wet his stomach and pelvis. It wasn’t much different from any other day, Loki always did get wet for him. Some of his favourite moments were when Loki would ride his tongue, and Thor would be drenched from face to chest. He could spend the rest of his life buried between his brother’s thighs and want for nothing more. And when Thor managed to make Loki come so hard he squirted, well, that was just a running tally of Thor’s own personal victories.

 

“Come on now, put your back into it. Really Thor, the way you’re going I, AH!” Loki cried out in shock as Thor’s cock invaded his asshole without warning. His thrusting the same pace as when he was in his cunt. “A little warning, you bastard!”

 

Thor snorted. “I didn’t even have to prep you, your ass is tighter than your cunt though, I’ll give you that.”

 

Loki snorted and clenched his sphincter. He had to admit, Thor did feel better there. And his cock was drenched from his quim that it had been slippery enough to push in without stretching.

 

Thor curled himself around Loki’s rump and slid his cock home over and over. He could feel himself getting close, that tingling sensation at the base of his spine and burning in his balls. He snapped his hips three, four more times and groaned his release into his brother’s bowels.

 

He pressed a kiss onto his brother’s short-haired back.

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Oh shut up, when have I ever left you unfinished?”

 

Thor pulled out and sat back on his haunches as Loki lowered himself, staring at Loki’s backside. He’d already gone this far, so why not?

 

He traced Loki’s labia, marveling at the wetness before once again pushing in with four fingers. He kept working them in, and eventually his thumb joined with the rest. Loki’s greedy cunt sucked his hand right in, and Loki finally started mewling in pleasure. Thor wondered how far he could get his arm in as he worked in like a cock, thrusting into Loki. With his other hand, he felt around for Loki’s engorged clit and stroked it in time with his arm.

 

“Thor, Thor, Thor…”

 

It wasn’t long before Thor grinned in triumph as Loki let out a neigh and his arm was soaked in cum. His cock was also deciding that it was interested in another round.

 

“Oh, Thor…”

 

“I’ve indulged you, so turn back - we’re not yet finished.”

 

Loki’s flopped over onto his side and Thor watched the silky white coat fade into the pale, soft skin that he so loved. Hooves became hands and feet, Loki’s colourful rainbow mane reverted into raven black, and his single horn split back into the familiar dual horns of his circlet.

 

“How would you have me?”

 

“On your back, trickster.”

 

Loki laughed as Thor manhandled him as such, and pulled him towards the Thunderer’s stiff prick. He legs fell on either side of Thor’s hips as Thor gripped Loki’s cock and gave it a few firm tugs. Thor watched as Loki’s head fell back and he moaned. He intended to make Loki come untouched from his prick as Thor’s cock spread his quim wide on the thick length. He pushed two digits inside Loki and was satisfied when he could take three easily. His fingers spread through the wetness there with ease – and so would his cock.

 

Loki huffed and waved his hand to clean Thor’s cock.

 

“Really Thor, _hygiene_.” He huffed. “That was just up my _ass_.”

 

Thor rolled his eyes and guided his clean, but still slick cock into his brother, and groaned as he filled him; his hands gripped Loki’s hips hard, there would be bruises. Sliding into Loki was what he imagined Valhalla would be like. Warm, welcoming, and perfect. Loki held him inside him so perfectly, gripped his cock greedily, as if it never wanted to part with the thickness spreading his lips apart. So much tighter in his natural form than that blasted unicorn shape. This time his cock was snug inside its little home.

 

“Loki.” Thor grunted and started to move. Each thrust bringing a gasp or moan from his brother beneath him. Picking up the pace, Thor fucked hard into Loki. Leaning down he caught his mouth with his own and forced his tongue passed yielding lips. Loki’s arms wound themselves around Thor’s broad shoulders, hanging onto him with every shove and twist of Thor’s hips. Loki’s nails dug hard into the meat of his shoulders, as Thor reached a hand down to play with his brother’s clit. He could feel Loki’s hard cock smearing pre-come all over their stomachs as it was trapped between them.

 

It wasn’t much longer before Loki was tensing up, his quim tightening and clamping down hard on Thor’s thick length. Thor loved fucking Loki through orgasm, loved being gripped tight in his depths, loved feeling his cum try to gush past his cock. Thor held back his own orgasm. He wanted Loki to spill from both ends. Lifting his brother higher on his hips, Thor stuck a still wet finger beneath Loki and pressed it against his anus. Loki whined, and Thor pressed it all the way in, searching out his prostate as his hips still worked his cock inside Loki’s cunt. When Loki stiffened and squeaked, he knew he found that little bundle. Loki’s cock twitched and the next moment his seed was spraying across his stomach. Thor removed his finger and re-gripped Loki’s hips as he hammered his way into Loki’s wetness. His own orgasm upon him as he let out a roar. Hot seed filled Loki’s cunt, overflowing and being fucked out past Thor’s own cock every time his hips thrust forward, so great was his flow. He jerked his hips twice more before falling onto Loki, panting.

 

Loki pressed a kiss to his shoulder and ran his hands through Thor’s hair.

 

“Feel better now?” asked Loki.

 

Thor made a non-committal sound. Loki huffed a laugh and nuzzled Thor’s head. They drifted like that for a while; not caring that they were in the middle of the road and that it had been lucky there had been no traffic that day. And if Loki had warded the area, and detoured anyone – he would never say.

 

“I have to piss.”

 

“There are many trees around, don’t let me stop you,” said Loki.

 

“I meant to just do it here.”

 

Loki’s slapped Thor upside the head. “You are _not_ pissing inside of me!”

 

“I just fucked you as a horse-“

 

“Unicorn!”

 

“- you could do this one thing for me.”

 

Loki’s grumbled. “Fine. Fine, whatever you pig.”

 

“Cow.”

 

“I swear Thor, I will make you _fuck me as cow_ next time.”

 

Thor laughed.

 

“Or maybe I’ll turn into Odin while I ride you, so you can watch his flabby tits flop around!”

 

“Stop making me laugh, it’s hard to go.”

 

“Then go to a _bush_ , like a normal person.”

 

“Shh, shut up, I’m trying to pee in _your_ bush.”

 

“I can’t _fucking_ believe you.”

 

Thor just laughed. Then moaned when his soft cock started to let out a trickle of urine and turned into a steady stream.

 

“That’s so good, Loki.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes then grimaced as he felt Thor’s piss start to flow around his brother’s cock and out of his cunt mixing with cum and semen. They were an utter mess.

 

“It’s getting cold.”

 

“Then use your magic. I think you like the mess.”

 

Loki snorted.

 

“Was that pay back for turning into a goat that one time?”

 

“We’re not talking about it.”

 

“You still came, you pervert.”

 

Loki shrieked when Thor pinched him in the side.

 

“I said we were never talking about that!”

 

Loki’s laughter filled the air. At least he knew he wasn’t the only one who loved unicorns anymore. Or horses for that matter.

 


End file.
